


Movie Night

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Horny construction bots, M/M, Realization, Scary Movies, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: Thanks to Cody, Wedge found a new passion in horror stories and movies. On his human friend's suggestion, he's checking out an old cult classic and he's roping his friends in for the viewing! Well, maybe just one friend... Thank goodness Hot Shot is always down for television!
Relationships: Wedge/Hot Shot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Movie Night

**C.M.D: Feeling really inspired with this show. Helps that it's a wonderful, lil' gem of comedy and fun.**

**xX Movie Night Xx**

"I-is this r-really necessary?," Hot Shot asked, watching as the lights in the student lounge dimmed to near darkness. He felt his engine turn over anxiously as Wedge shrunk the light menu, his fingers tapping to bring up his movie of choice on the orbital holo-projector.

"Cody suggested to watch the movie in pitch dark if possible, given the fact that it has many dark scenes. I wouldn't want to miss any crucial details 'cause of improper lighting," the front-loader answered. He smiled at the quadruple-changer excitedly, getting a half-grin in return. "Thanks for agreeing to watch with me! I was hoping the others would too... but Hoist and Whirl have special missions with their mentors."

"And Medix rather re-catalogue his entire medbay," the red youngling added, less than enthusiastic. He rubbed an arm, dropping onto one of the cushions in the sunken floor pit. "S-so, uh, wh-what's this movie about again?"

Wedge took a seat next to Hot Shot, hitting play on the projector's control panel. "If I told you that, it would ruin the whole thing," he chuckled, nudging his companion. "Don't worry. It's supposed to be just as good as Cody's campfire story."

"J-joy...," Hot Shot vented softly, trying to get comfortable against the bench.

The orange youngling never noticed the way the smaller recruit deflated as the opening sequence played on the projector before them, engine thrumming eagerly. Ever since the zombie ghost bear story, Wedge had found himself hungry for some good horror stories. That's when Cody had informed the front-loader that Earth had a vast collection of thriller-based media, ranging from harmless fun like Halloween all the way to truly processor-reeling threats to one's psyche. There were thousand upon thousand of books to devour, but there were also a number of great film projects worthy to give its viewers a chill. The better the film, the higher its 'cult classic' status was- and this outdated movie had a great standing among many humans, old and young, Cody promised. That's why Wedge had been so excited to sit down and finally watch it. And what was better than having a good scare while with a friend?

The first few scenes in 'space' already had the construction recruit riveted to the screen; the building atmosphere matched with his own mounting anticipation. His plating was practically trembling as the humans on screen found themselves in some odd, alien spacecraft! Then one of the astronauts leaned toward an open egg of unknown origin and-

"Aagh!"

Hot Shot's half-muffled scream jolted Wedge back to reality, but not nearly as much as the servo that had clapped itself to his thigh. Glancing down, the orange youngling stared with flared optics at the fingers digging into his plating, dangerously close to his codpiece. A look towards Hot Shot revealed that the quadruple-changer wasn't even aware of where he had slapped his servo; the smaller Autobot was watching the movie, transfixed in terror at the unfolding events.

Was... Was Hot Shot really scared? The front-loader tried to process this new bit of information, having always thought that nothing could terrify his close friend, but couldn't drag his focus away from those shaking fingers burning a brand into his frame. Cycling an intake shakily, Wedge turned his optics to the movie again, telling himself it was no big deal if Hot Shot was grabbing him. After all, if he was seeking something solid for comfort, Wedge didn't mind being that strong structure for his frightened friend.

But did he have to keep sliding his servo upwards a couple centimeters every few kliks?!

All attention on the film was thrown out the window as Hot Shot shrieked again, this time forgetting all pretense as he threw himself bodily into the orange youngling. His engine turning over sharply, Wedge tried not to jump to his own pedes; his servos hovering in the air without direction, intakes coming in short, uneven bursts as he stared down at the quadruple-changer.

"S...s-sorry," the red Autobot stuttered out, lifting his face from Wedge's chestplates. Coolant doted the corners of his optics and he bit his bottom lip component anxiously- a sight that was causing the front-loader's engine to rumble a third time, but for different reasons now. His frame was suddenly molten hot, the intensity increased where the pair's plating melded, and an urge to cup Hot Shot closer was starting to take directive in his frazzled processor.

How he yearned to taste that hesitant mouth, move that beautiful, lithe frame until it was pressed into all the right spots and Hot Shot was-

"Why are the lights out?!," a vocalizer demanded, askance.

Wedge jumped upright this time, Hot Shot yelping as he was deposited onto the floor. "W-watching a movie! We were just watching a movie!," the orange youngling yelped, slapping his servos to the projector's control panel and quickly clambering out of the couch pit.

He faced Medix as the white Autobot reset the light settings beside the lounge room doorway; the doc-bot clearly displeased with the change. "And why exactly are you watching a movie in near blackness for? I understand we have more adept functions than humans, especially in sight, but this is just ridiculous," he commented irritably, "And what was all the screaming f- Wedge?! Wedge, where are you going?"

"C-Chores!," the front-loader yelled lamely over a shoulder plating, never pausing in his rushed escape from the lounge. He could hear Hot Shot and Medix talking loudly as he scampered out of the room, though what they were saying exactly, Wedge had no clue.

The only thing occupying his processor was the way Hot Shot had felt _so good_ against his plating, warm and shivering; the sickening rapid rotations of his spark as a little voice deep inside whispered how nice it would be to hold the red youngling beneath his heavier frame and hear his name called in a gasping-

Privacy.

The construction recruit needed somewhere private _right now_.

He had a blazing problem just under his plating that he needed to take care of that instant.

**C.M.D: Short but fun. Hope you enjoyed! ...and yes, they were watching The "Alien" movie.**


End file.
